When They Talk
by CarmineR
Summary: Gadis itu adalah daisy jingga mereka /For #Saeran'sWeek


**.**

 **.**

 **Mystic Mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo and Rush**

 **.**

[ _Untuk Saeran'sWeek ber-prompt "The Language Of Flower"]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Saeran terbangun ia mendapati seisi rumah kosong. Tak ada tawa konyol kakaknya, bunyi robot menjengkelkan berlogat arab, atau suara merdu calon kakak iparnya yang tak henti-henti mengingatkan Saeyoung untuk istirahat. Mendadak diri Saeran dihinggapi rasa takut yang dahulu melingkupinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Rasa takut akan ditinggalkan.

Saeran melempar selimut dan keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Kekalutannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat sekeliling gelap gulita.

"Saeyoung?" panggilnya sembari menyibak korden untuk mengenyahkan kegelapan yang memerangkap ruangan. Saeran menyalakan seluruh lampu dan membuka korden-korden karena kegelapan membuatnya kembali teringat dengan masa-masa dimana ketika Saeyoung tak berdiri di sisinya.

Saat Saeran pergi ke dapur dengan berpikiran bahwa pacar kakaknya mungkin saja sedang di dapur, memasak sesuatu dan tak mendengar langkah pemuda itu. Ketika ia mendekat, netranya menangkap suatu memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Saat Saeran mengambilnya rupanya itu memuat tulisan tangan gadis yang sudah tinggal seatap dengannya dan Saeyoung.

.

 _'Saeyoung ada urusan dan aku ada janji bertemu dengan Jaehee. Sarapan ada di kulkas, tinggal hangatkan saja.'_

 _'P.S: Jangan makan es krim mu di bawah jam 10 ya :)'_

 _._

Saeran dibuat merona oleh tambahan di bawah pesan itu. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tahu kebiasaannya, yaitu menyemil es krim setelah sarapan. "Apa-apaan sih dia," gumamnya lalu kembali menempelkan lagi memo itu di tempat semula. Meski begitu, Saeran bersyukur mendapati masih ada orang yang peduli dan sayang padanya.

Karena ia sudah tahu alasan kemana perginya kedua penghuni lain rumah ini, Saeran memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi kemudian sarapan.

Sejak kemarin Saeran sudah merencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini untuk berkebun. Pesanan bibit yang ia beli telah datang dan kebun kecil di samping rumah mereka juga sudah terbengkalai beberapa hari karena Saeran sibuk dengan satu-dua hal.

Selesai sarapan awalnya Saeran berniat menghabiskan satu mangkuk es krim dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia teringat pesan pacar kakaknya. Dengan sedikit enggan Saeran mengambil sekotak jus untuk nanti ketika ia di kebun. Kemudian Saeran berganti pakaian dan ia mengambil bibit-bibit bunganya di laci penyimpanan.

Saat Saeran keluar rumah, pemandangan yang menenangkan jiwa menyambutnya seperti sedia kala setiap kali ia membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Demi memulihkan kesehatan mental Saeran yang ketika itu memburuk, Saeyoung membeli rumah kecil namun damai di pinggiran desa. Dokter pun menyarankan demikian karena menurutnya udara desa bagus untuk pengobatan penyakit Saeran secara perlahan-lahan dan itu sudah terbukti. Dan diam-diam Saeyoung mengetahui bahwa adiknya memiliki jiwa seorang _florist_ yang terpendam, karena itu ia ingin Saeran menekuni hobinya.

Ketika Saeran memasuki kebun yang ditumbuhi oleh bebungaan, hatinya mendamai dan tenang. Ia mulai menyiangi rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sela-sela pagar kayu, menyirami bunga-bunga yang tuimbuh di dalam pot, dan merapikan tataan pohon pagar dengan mengguntingnya menggunakan gunting kebun.

Ketika Saeran tengah menyelami kesenagannya ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

"Di sini kau rupanya," gadis itu masuk ke kebunnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Woah, indah sekali di sini. Kapan-kapan ajak aku kalu mau berkebun." Lalu ia mengambil posisi di sisi Saeran dan berjongkok. "Aku tak mengganggu kan?" tanyanya.

Saeran menggeleng. Agak canggung sih berduaan seperti ini dengan gadis sepertinya.

"Oh ya, kali ini apa yang kau akan tanam, Saeran?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap

"Anyelir dan lili putih."

Gadis di sisinya menatap kagum ketika Saeran dengan cekatan menebar bibit secara merata di pot-pot kecil. "Saeyoung memang tak pernah salah ketika menilai orang."

Saeran menoleh ke arah gadis itu, melempar tatapan bertanya.

"Kalau kau memang seorang _florist_ sejati," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Saeran berusaha menahan rasa panas yang menjalari lehernya. Di dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar pacar kakaknya pergi dan meninggalkan ia sendiri saja. Tapi, bukan gadis yang pada hatinya tertambat sosok Saeyoung di dalamnya apabila tak bisa mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Dengar-dengar, setiap bunga itu ada istilahnya kan?" Gadis itu memutar bola mata, tampak berpikir. "Emm, bukan -apa namanya itu- oh ya, bahasa bunga!" Lalu ia beralih pada Saeran. "Kau tahu bahasa bunga?"

Netra yang serupa dengan emas itu berkedip melihat keantusiasan sang gadis. "Tentu," jawabnya lamat-lamat.

Gadis itu menepuk tangannya sendiri dengan bahagia. "Apa kau bisa mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan bunga?"

Sekali lagi Saeran mengangguk.

Jari gadis itu mengarah pada dirinya sendiri. "Menurutmu aku seperti apa? Bunga apa yang cocok untuk diriku?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Saeran menyadari itu sebuah pertanyaan. Dengan tingkah sedikit gelagapan, ia menunjuk sebuah bunga yang tumbuh segar dalam pot di ujung kebun.

Kepala gadis itu berputar, menoleh. "Itu daisy... kan?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Daisy jingga," tambah Saeran. Sebelum gadis itu bertanya, pemuda bertato itu menjawab dengan nada perlahan, "artinya kehangatan, semangat, dan suka cita. Kau punya semua sifat itu."

Terjadi keheningan. Bahkan gadis yang sebelumnya selalu membuka percakapan pun bungkam.

"Baguslah."

Saeran menoleh dan mendapati senyum tersuging di bibir pemilik surai coklat itu.

"Aku bersyukur rupanya di mata Saeran aku orang baik ya."

Karena perkataan itu Saeran dibuat kebingungan.

"Maksudnya," gadis itu tampak ingin meluruskan, "kau selalu diam kalau sedang berdua denganku. Kadang kau melempar pandangan tak suka saat aku sedang bersama Saeyoung. Kupikir di matamu aku ini perebut kakakmu." Lalu ia menatap saeran lekat-lekat. "Bukan seperti itu kan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Saat momen itu tiba, sesaat Saeran tak menyadari betapa ia ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dan kakaknya dalam waktu bersamaan. Tba-tiba saja kata-kata berhamburan dari mulutnya yang biasanya selalu terkunci itu.

"Tidak. Kau bukan orang seperti itu. Aku dan kakakku berhutang terima kasih padamu." Saeran menggeliat canggung di tempat ia berjongkok. "Aku tak pernah membencimu atau menganggapmu seperti itu. Kadang aku sering berpikir mungkin saja akulah yang menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian. Jadi tolong jangan pernah berpikir-"

Kalimat Saeran terputus oleh pelukan yang gadis itu berikan secara tiba-tiba.

"Bagi Saeyoung, kau adalah mataharinya." Dan kalimat itu cukup untuk meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Keduanya membiarkan suitan angin berhembus yang mengisi keheningan yang menimpa mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Hmp!"

Keduanya tersentak dalam pelukan itu lalu buru-buru melepaskan lingkupan hangat yang menyelubungi keduanya beberapa saat tadi.

Di depan gerbang kayu pendek itu, berdiri Saeyoung dengan tatapan menyelidik seraya memasang ekspresi pura-pura sebal.

"Ada yang bermesraan saat aku tak ada nih?" katanya.

Gadis yang awalnya di sisi Saeran buru-buru bangkit untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. "Apaan sih, Cinta?" Lalu ia keluar gerbang dan memeluk Saeyoung. "Kau tak iri kan?" godanya.

Saeyoung tak membalas pelukan manja itu, masih melanjutkan akting pura-pura cemburu itu. "Kalau aku tak pulang tadi pasti kalian berdua sudah sampai ke tahap-" Saeyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk mengisyaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Tapi di saat itulah, pacarnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. "Kau selalu begini setiap kali pulang kerja. Kau mau apa? Dicium?"

Mata Saeyoung berbinar. "Boleh."

Lalu kedua pasangan sejoli itu saling membungkam dengan ciuman penuh gairah. Keduanya lupa akan sosok Saeran yang masih menontoni dengan tatapan sebal.

" **Ehem.** Aku masih ada di sini!"


End file.
